Drama, Drama, Drama!
by sweetcaroline
Summary: The teenage drama of the School of Rock band. Crushes, friends, anorexia, and cheerleading! What could be better than this?
1. Dramarama!

**okey dokey, this fic is all about the teenage drama...yes! read my friends, though this chappie is just kind of an intro and might be boring and long, keep reading anyway!**

_I woke up it was seven  
I waited 'till eleven  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but  
I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes...  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares  
Cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me, tonight...  
  
And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And there gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares  
Cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
  
What the hell is wrong with me don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (echo)  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone in the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world  
Is having more fun than me  
  
Tonight...  
I'm all alone Tonight...  
Nobody cares Tonight...  
Cuz I'm just a kid  
Tonight._

"I'm Just a Kid" –Simple Plan

**Chapter 1**

**Zack**

I can't decide how my life is. It's so good, yet it's so incredibly bad. On one hand, I'm in an amazing rock band, I have amazing friends, and an amazing crush. On the other hand, I am stuck living in **my **family.

Good lord, my dad is possibly the worst father on earth. He doesn't understand me, he doesn't understand music, he doesn't really understand anything but work. That's all he ever does is work. That and fight with me, and now with my mom. I don't hate him necessarily, I mean, it could be a lot worse, he could be like abusing me or something. I just wish he were gone sometimes. Which, may happen in the near future.

He and my mom have begun to fight a lot and I think I overheard her on the phone with Lawrence's mom (who is a lawyer), asking about the divorce process. In some ways, I hope and maybe even pray that they get a divorce. That would mean living with my mom, and only having to see my dad every other weekend. But in other ways, I kind of hope they don't. When Michelle's parents got a divorce it really messed her up. In fact, I haven't seen her in about 3 years.

I can't decide how my life is. It's so good, yet it's so incredibly bad. I'll get back to you when I have made my final decision.

**Freddy**

I am the master of Horace Green Junior High. No one can deny it; it's incredibly, totally, and completely true. Putting it subtly, my life rocks! I have the coolest friends on the planet, the best (and not to mention hottest) girlfriend, and I'm even in a rockin' band! How much better can it get?

Sometimes it sucks, though. I can't live up to my parent's expectations of perfect, well-behaved, straight A student. I have a C average in all of my classes, and probably the most detention record in all of Horace Green. It doesn't really help to have Eleni, the braniac for a sister. God, she's perfect. I think it just makes me look worse.

I can look past all that though and just chill with the good. I think I can handle the rockage my life has bestowed upon me, because I am the master of Horace Green Junior High. No one can deny it, its incredibly, totally, and completely true.

**Lawrence**

Mr. Cool. It really is a great nickname if you think about it. It would be even greater if the words were actually true. No matter how much Dewey said that being in a rocking band would make me 'cool', its not true.

I mean, in some ways, I guess it is a little better. At least I can look like I have real friends at lunch, when I sit with the band, but I know its not true. They don't really like me. I'm still Lawrence, that braniac kid who spends his life reading.

Mr. Cool. It really is a great nickname if you think about it.

**Katie**

Drama, drama, drama. If I had to describe my life in three words, those are definitely the three I would choose. And it's not just my life! It's all of my friend's lives too. Actually, my life is the normal one. It's just the people around me that aren't normal.

Take Zack for example, he and his parents fight, and his parent's might be getting a divorce, and he makes it out to be this huge deal. Of course, my parents and I almost never fight, and my parents have been happily married for 23 years, so I wouldn't know.

If Zack wasn't enough, take Alicia. She thinks that she will never get her braces off. She's only had them on for 3 years... that is kind of a long time. Anyway, Alicia cries almost every night because she thinks she's ugly.

Drama, drama, drama. If I had to describe my life, or maybe my friend's, in three words those are definitely the three I would choose.

**Marta**

Ah, life! It's a beautiful thing, really. At least, my life is. Perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, and perfect friends. And the band. And the cheerleading squad.

That's kind of a problem though, if you think about it. Because the cheerleading squad tends to want to do their dances to 'Hit Me Baby One More Time', not 'Highway to Hell.' And the band would much rather go see Led Zeppelin in concert than go see Marta in a pep rally. Cheerleading is way fun, and all my friends are there. Except Katie, Summer, Alicia, Tomika, Freddy, and Zack, who are my best friends.

Ah, life! It's a beautiful thing, really... sometimes.

**Tomika**

Fat. I've heard that so many places. Yeah, sure there's Aretha Franklin and Dewey, too. But they're chunky, or hefty, or husky. Me, I'm fat.

Oh, sure, no one would ever say it to my face, but I've heard them talk. One time, Michelle and Eleni thought that I was out of earshot, but Dewey's van is so small you could hear someone if they were just moving their lips.

Anyway, they thought I was out of earshot and Michelle said, "Even if she can hit a note or two, she's fat and ugly."

Eleni agreed, "Yeah, who wants to look at her at the front of an album cover?"

Fat. I've heard that so many places. Yeah sure there's Aretha Franklin and Dewey, too. But they're chunky, or hefty, or husky. Me, I'm fat.

**Alicia**

Brace face. Sassy. Bully. God, I hate all of those names. They just remind me about how much I hate myself.

First of all, Brace Face. Am I ever going to get the dern things off? I mean the orthodontist said a year when I got them on in the fourth grade. I'm in the eighth grade now and the stupid man had the nerve to tell me it was going to be at least two more years.

Second of all, sassy. Sure I'm sassy, but that doesn't give people the right to hate me, does it? One time I heard Gordon say, "Alicia is so sassy. I just hate her every time she makes one of those snide comments at me."

Thirdly, bully. Am I really a bully? Sure, I have a tough exterior, but I can be sensitive if I try. Well...maybe...I don't think I've ever really tried. But I'm sure I could be.

Brace face. Sassy. Bully. God, I hate all of those names. They just remind me about how much I hate myself.

**Summer**

Zack Mooneyham. It's a lovely name, isn't it? What about Summer Mooneyham? Does that sound good or just stupid? Summer Hathaway Mooneyham. It think it sounds wonderful.

Ha! Who am I kidding? There is no way on earth that Zack Mooneyham likes me, Summer Hathaway. No way. I wish he would, but he doesn't so for now I just dream.

Zack Mooneyham. It's a lovely name, isn't it? What about Summer Mooneyham? Does that sound good or just stupid? Summer Hathaway Mooneyham. It think it sounds wonderful.

**btw...i absolutely do not think that miriam hassan is fat or ugly but for the sake of the drama...in this fic she thinks she is. i hope you liked it! review please and tell me!**


	2. Break Ups and Boyfriends

**Note: Hello, lovers! How's life? I hope its good! Anyway, here's the next chapter to my drama story, yes! Read on, though its kind of short!**

**Chapter 2 – Break Ups and Boyfriends**

**Freddy**

"Hey, Jenny," I said, strutting up to my girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," she said back quickly, wiping off her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me babe, not here. In front of people." She wriggled out of my arms and slammed her locker shut.

"Er... so there are certain places I can show affection towards you?"

She nodded, stuffing books into her bag. "Basically, look, I like you and all, but maybe we should keep it on the down low that we're dating."

"Jenny, we've been dating for about a year now, its kind of obvious."

"Well, we could pretend we broke up."

"Or maybe we could just break up."

"I knew you'd understand, Freddykins!" she squealed wrapping me in a hug.

"Later, Jen," I replied, wriggling from her arms and thumping down the deserted hallways of the school. Maybe I wasn't the master anymore.

**Marta**

Freddy walked up when I was sitting under the gigantic magnolia tree in the front yard of the school.

"Hey," he said quietly, plopping down beside me. We weren't extremely close, but for some reason, we had both always come to the magnolia tree to sort out our problems, and usually, we sorted them out together.

"Hey," I replied, almost in a whisper, as I flopped back into the grass. "What's wrong with you?"

"Jenny."

I nodded knowingly, replying, "Jack." We've always known what each other's problems were, without going into deep discussion. He flopped back, too, and we laid like that for a while before he propped himself up on one arm to face me.

"Let's make them jealous," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"How?" I asked, propping myself up the same way Freddy had.

"Let's say me and you start dating. Then, Jack and Jenny get jealous and desperately beg to have us back. And then we have our way!" Freddy grinned at his idea.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What if it doesn't work?"

He shrugged. "Than it doesn't work, but its worth a shot."

I hesitated, but nodded, "Okay, _dear, _I'm in."

**Just in case you didn't know... Marta's boyfriend, Jack, broke up with her, too. Get it, got it, good? Good! **

THANK YOUS!!!

IluvRockN'Roll: glad you like it, here's more!

Crazy Chica 91: yes, and they just get crazier...muahahaha!

thedoorsrock: they are 8th graders so around 14 I dunno...glad you like it

dance-chick08: glad ya like it!

Scary-Girly: guess what? I updated!

guitarchic5: glad ya like it! review again please!

Nanners-77: I'm glad you like it....and I was worried someone was going to get all mad at me for saying she was fat cause she most certainly isn't, she's super pretty!

mellowyellow36: ;D!

Iluvmovies: glad you like it!


	3. Alone in the Universe, The Party

**Note: Hi, all! Hope everyone's weekend is going well! Wow, I'm in a really good mood, unlike last nightâ€.I shouldn't remind myself...anyway, read on! But first... Ha! The title for this chapter and some of the lyrics are from a song in Seussical the Musical...hoorah! Oh, and I decided to put the chapters into parts now so their wouldn't be like 40 chapters or anything. Okay, now read on!**

**Chapter 3 – Alone in the Universe/The Party**

**Part 1 – Alone in the Universe**

**Katie**

I messed up, big time. This Friday, there was this big party at Lucy Goldman's house, and everyone was invited... or so I thought.

"Hey, guys," I said happily, sitting down next to Alicia at the band's usual lunch table. Everyone smiled and went on with their conversations. Lawrence was engrossed in a book, so I decided to talk to him.

"What's up, Larry?" I said, shoveling a spoonful of potato salad into my mouth.

He twiddled with his glasses as he replied, "Just reading."

I laughed, "So, you coming to Lucy's party this weekend?" As I said that the whole table stopped talking and stared at me. I knew I had said something wrong. Did they know something I didn't?

Lawrence bit his lower lip and seemed to be suddenly intent on staring at his shoes. "I wasn't invited," he said quietly, not looking up. My heart sunk as low as it could possibly go.

"Gee, Lawrence, I'm sorry I" I didn't know what to say. I was speechless at my own stupidity.

He smiled half-heartedly, stuffing his book into his backpack. "It's okay," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going, Mr. Cool?" Tomika asked as he began to walk away.

"I have a stomachache," he lied, his voice quivering. I felt horrible. If Lawrence had any doubts that he was unpopular, I had just confirmed all of them. As he walked away I could see a single tear fall down his cheek. I sighed and thumped my head on the table.

**Lawrence**

I wonder what it would be like, to go out every Friday night. I wouldn't know, I spend most of them at home composing a new piece or watching movies with my mom and dad. It truly is pathetic.

Actually, I never thought of it that way until this Friday at lunch when Katie spilled the beans about Lucy Goldman's party which everyone was invited to but me. I felt even lamer when I went home after lunch with a 'stomachache.' Yea, Lawrence, a real popularity boost there!

I wonder what it would be like to have a friend. I don't mean someone to sit at with lunch, I mean someone who cares, who knows everything about you, who shares their secrets with you. It would be really nice, really nice.

_I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
My own planets and stars  
Are glowing.  
Alone in the universe  
No one notices anything.  
Not one person is listening.  
They don't have any way of knowing.  
Nobody knows that  
I have wings  
Yes, I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far  
Beyond the sky_

**Katie**

Today I decided I wanted to go to my special spot in the park. My special spot is this humongous rock that overlooks the river. It's beautiful, and not many people go there, so I go there to clear my head. As I stepped out onto the rock I saw Lawrence sitting there.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Whatcha writing?" I asked. He shrugged, not looking me in the eyes.

"Just a poem. It's really stupid." I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water.

"What's it about?" He put down his pen and notebook and brought his knees into his chest, staring out into the setting sun.

"Loneliness," he murmured.

"Can I read it?" I asked. He nodded and I picked up the notebook, scanning the words on the page. "Wow, Lawrence, this is really good. I didn't know you could write like this."

He sighed. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

I smiled, and laid back on the rock. "Well, then, let me get to know you. What's your greatest ambition?"

"To play in Carnegie Hall."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's the thing you want most?"

"A friend."

I sat up, and touched his arm. "You have one."

**Part 2 – The Party**

**Freddy**

"Ready, _sweetie?_" I asked Marta, putting emphasis on 'sweetie.' She grinned slyly and placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Let's do it." I knocked on the door of Lucy Goldman's house, and her mother came to the door.

"Frederick, Marta," she said, smiling. "Come on in, everyone's out back." I winked at Marta and we made our way to the Goldman's backyard. The song 'Everytime' by Britney Spears was blasting and tons of people were coupled up dancing.

"Oh my god, could she have any worse taste in music?" Marta whispered in my ear. I laughed, as Lucy Goldman strode up to us.

"Hello Freddy," she said, sweetly. "Marta," she said, as her voice turned cold. "Freddy, I thought you and Jenny were together."

I grunted. "We broke up, which I'm glad about, Marta here is a much better kisser." Marta bit her lip to stifle a giggle and hit me in the stomach.

"Come on, Freddy, let's dance." Marta said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out onto the dance floor, earning her a dirty look from Lucy. "That one was great," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded and laughed.

"Look, there's Jenny!" I said, tilting my head towards her. Marta turned to see her.

"Oh!" she squealed, "And she's dancing with Jack! Let's run into them!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you serious?"

Marta's eyes widened. "Yeah! Come on, they'll see us together!" I rolled my eyes, but steered her right into Jack's back.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry" Marta began, turning around. She plastered a fake grin on her face. "Oh, hey, Jack! How's it going?"

Jack's face fell. "Hey, Marta, Freddy."

"What's up, Jack? Jenny?" I asked, squeezing Marta's hand. We were both fighting back hysterical laughter.

"Nothing, Frederick," Jenny replied coolly, her eyes fixed on my hand intertwined with Marta's. "I see you and Marta here have gotten together." Marta smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, Marta and I get along great. I don't know why I wasted my time with other girls when she was always right there." On seeing Jack and Jenny's faces, Marta giggled, but stopped herself.

"Come on, Freddy, my mom should be here soon," she giggled, pulling me to the front yard. As soon as we got there we collapsed onto the ground in laughter.

"That was so great," she said, falling back into the grass.

"I know," I agreed in between laughs, "Their faces were priceless!" After we settled down I sat up. "Is your mom really coming?"

"No, I thought yours was," she replied, standing up and brushing the grass off of her jeans.

I shrugged. "I guess we're walking."

**Marta**

"Good lord!" I squealed, taking off my shoes, "How far away are our houses from Lucy's?"

Freddy shrugged. "It should only be about 6 more blocks."

"I don't think I can go 6 more blocks," I groaned, plopping down in the middle of the sidewalk. Freddy sighed and walked over to me.

"Hop on," he said.

"What?" I asked, confusedly.

"Come on, Blondie, I used to give you piggy back rides all the time, don't tell me you've forgotten!"

I giggled. "We haven't done this since the 6th grade," I said, hopping on his back. We laughed as we traveled six blocks before reaching our neighboring houses.

"Its been fun, Blondie," he said, sticking out his hand.

"That's kind of formal, eh Spaz?" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night!"

**Okay, that's kind of long, but what the hey!? Alrightey, then I'm just gonna thank my reviewers and head off to bedâ€maybe**

THANK YOUS!!!

A major thank you to: roisinwrok, Special Kiki, pyro and rock 'n' roll babe, Nanners-77, Iluvmovies, wyverna, Scary-Girly, Nessa's Ruby Slippers (btw, I don't do Freddy/Katie cause they're so overdone and I'm tired of it), mellowyellow36, PunkRock216, and Marcy Bayd! Love to you all!

Obviously, the rest of you are not loved. You would be, of course, if you clicked a certain button and typed a certain message about a certain story!


	4. Beautiful, Ugh Parents

**Note: Oy! How's the world turning? Okay, even though I've already said it, I'll say it again just so everyone knows. I most certainly do not think that Miriam Hassan is fat or ugly, she is neither. She is very pretty. For the sake of the fic, however, Tomika thinks she is both. Okey dokey, on to chapitre 4! BTW, the dern site won't let me do lines to divide up so I have to do like _Later that day _which I hate but I will do for the sake of my readers sanity! Read on, if you will, which you will, my friends! Lotsa Love to you all!**

**Chapter 4 – Beautiful/Ugh, Parents**

**Tomika**

"Tomika, is that all your eating?" Summer asked, eyeing my apple and carton of milk. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I ate a huge breakfast." Summer looked concerned, but nodded in approval as I took a small bite of my apple. After the bell rang to signify the end of lunch, I threw my apple core and milk carton away and headed to the bathroom, locking the stall door behind me.

I hadn't eaten at all in three days besides that apple and milk. _That's going to ruin my diet! _I told myself. _I have to get rid of it! _Hesitantly, I took my finger and stuck it as far down my throat as I could, making myself throw up in the toilet. I quickly flushed the toilet, splashed water on my face, and began to run out of the bathroom when... WHAM!

**Summer**

WHAM! "Tomika?" I said, picking up my books and her's that were now sprawled all over the bathroom floor. "Are you okay? You're really flushed." I handed Tomika her books.

"Yeah, fine, fine," she said, as casually as possible. I snorted, I wasn't about to fall for that, and I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Like I really believe that? Come on, Mika, we're friends! You can tell me what's going on."

"Look Summer," she said icily, "I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Are you sick? I heard you throwing up, and..." I began.

"I'm fine, Summer! Just had a stomachache!"

I was really beginning to get worried, Tomika never got snappy and mean, even if you woke her up in the middle of the night. "Well, maybe you should go home."

"No! I'm fine, okay?" she pushed passed me roughly, knocking my books to the floor again. I sighed and began to pick them up.

**Later That Day (argh)**

**Zack**

"Zachary James," my dad called up the stairs, "Come downstairs!" I sighed, rolled my eyes, and trudged down the stairs, wondering what I had done this time. As I got to the bottom, I noticed my mother sitting in an armchair, a tear rolling down her cheek. My father pushed me onto the couch.

"Zack," my mother sniffed, "Your father and I have something to tell you." I gulped. This couldn't be good.

"We've decided to get a divorce, son," my father said quietly, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You," I began, "You're serious?"

"Yes, we are," Dad said, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Well, what about me? Where do I go? Who do I live with? Not Dad, right Mom? It would be a living hell for both of us! Mom, are you leaving town? I don't wanna move!" Zack questioned along with many other questions until his dad broke in.

"Zachary! You will be living with your mother and you two will stay here. You will come see me every other weekend." Mrs. Mooneyham tried to force a smile. Zack smiled back.

"I'm going out," he said, getting up from his seat on their couch.

"And just where are you going?" Mr. Mooneyham asked, following Zack into the foyer.

"Out," Zack slammed the door, running down the road. He had to think, to go somewhere. There was one place he always went when he wanted to get away from his dad.

_Sick and tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Going nowhere_

_Waiting, suffocating, no direction_

_I took a dive and..._

**Summer**

"Dewey?" I called, as I entered the make-shift practice area. "I'm just getting my palm pilot!" I heard muffled snoring coming from the living room where the TV was also blasting. I rolled my eyes. I don't know why Dewey even had a bed, he was always sleeping on the couch.

"Dewey," I began, as I reached the couch. I was surprised, however, to find that Zack was asleep on the couch, his face tearstained.

"Zack," I said, shaking him gently. "Are you okay?" His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Summer," he said, sitting up and stretching. I walked around and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Could be better," Zack answered, turning off the television.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"My parents," he said simply.

"Are they fighting again?"

"They're getting a divorce," he looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, Zack, I'm sorry," I said, hugging him. I knew he was worried, after what had happened to Michelle when her parents got divorced.

He shrugged. "Thanks." We sat in a hug for about ten minutes before he said, "I've probably got to go, my dad's gonna be really pissed."

I smiled and nodded, "Me too, I told my mom I'd only be a few minutes." I quickly gathered my things and headed out the door when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Let's do this little 'problem session' thing again sometime, okay?" he said, smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"Anytime, Zack Attack, anytime."

_On the way down_

_I saw you and you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_And on the way down_

_I almost fell right through _

_But I held on to you_

**How was it? Come on, you can tell me! Just review!**

I would like to say the biggest thank you in the world to Marcy Bayd, peaches n cream, wyverna, x Confused Girl x, SSI (yes you are loved lol), Super Monkey289, Scary-Girly, Nanners-77, Sprolick, pyro and rock 'n' roll babe, Crazy Chica 91, and last but certainly not least Phoenix Fire Black.

Gee wilickers, isn't it amazing that you too could be like these people with their names on my story if only you review?! Wow!


	5. Fluffy Lovey Doveyness

**Note: Jola! Wow, that's the word my friend and I made up, yeah, so....here's the story...Oh, BTW this is the big romancey chapter for the moment, it focuses all on the romance in the story! Woohoo! Read on, kids, read on!**

**Chapter 5 - Fluffy Lovey Doveyness!**

**Marta**

"Aloha," I said, walking up to Freddy's locker. He half-smiled and stuffed his math book behind some notebooks.

"Hey," he said quietly, slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong, _sweetie_?" I asked, smiling. We had become extremely close over our little 'plan' to get Jack and Jenny back and suddenly, I didn't want Jack back. I liked Freddy much better, even if it was only fake. He began to talk, but Jenny strode up and grabbed his hand, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Marta, you two don't have to act anymore. Freddy told me all about it on our _date _last weekend. It was sweet of you to help out in getting our relationship back together." I looked from Jenny to Freddy. Freddy stood staring at his shoes.

"Oh," I began, feeling a lump in my throat, "Okay, I'm...er...glad for you, Freddy. See you later." Feeling hot tears stinging the back of my eyes, I quickly fled the halls of Horace Green and ran to the gigantic magnolia tree.

**Freddy**

"I'll be right back, Jenny," I said, quickly running after Marta.

"Don't be to long, sugar!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, she was really annoying. And she was no fun. Come to think of it, I really didn't like anything about her. Marta was much better. She was fun, she had the same interests as me, and she didn't just talk about herself and make-up. I quickly scanned the schoolyard to find Marta sitting under our spot, the magnolia tree.

"Hey, Blondie," I said, sitting down next to her. She quickly turned away from me, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"There's a certain boy who is messing with my emotions," Marta said, giggling slightly. I smiled, she could always act happy, no matter what. "What's wrong with you?"

I grinned. "There's a certain girl that I adore."

Her face fell, "Jenny?"

I laughed, "No, stupid, you can't take a hint!"

"Are you serious?" she asked excitedly. I just rolled my eyes and brought my lips to meet hers.

**Zack**

"Hello, Zack!" Eleni said to me, fluttering her eyelashes. I half-smiled, not ever really paying attention to what she was saying, I was looking for Summer. After she and I had talked at Dewey's the other day I couldn't stop thinking about her. Two days ago I would of jumped at the chance to talk to Eleni, but right now, I didn't really care that she was standing in front of me, flirting like crazy.

"Hey, Leni, have you seen Summer?" Eleni put on a fake pouty face.

"You would rather talk to the teacher's pet goody-goody than me?" I thought about the question she had just asked me. What had happened to my mad crush on Eleni? I immediately knew the answer. It had developed into a mad crush on Summer.

"Yes," I answered, truthfully, "Have you seen her?" Eleni looked extremely angry. I bit my lower lip so hard it was almost bleeding just so I wouldn't laugh.

"I think she's in her homeroom," she said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks, Len!" I turned on my heel and walked away, bursting into a fit of laughter. I quickly headed to Summer's homeroom to find her sitting in a desk on the front row scribbling quickly in a notebook.

"Someone forget to do homework?" I asked, leaning in the doorframe. She looked up and grinned.

"Surprising though it is, I fell asleep working on it last night. And I can't seem to do it right."

"What is it?" I asked, walking over and looking at her work. "Ah, math. You're in luck, Miss Hathaway, because math is the one and only subject I'm good at!" She giggled and I began to look it over. After explaining it to her she began to scribble furiously on the paper, her brow furrowed in concentration.

I must have been ogling at her because as soon as she finished she said, "Staring at my amazingly good looks?"

I smiled. "Yes." She gasped as I leaned forward, diminishing the space in between our faces.

I cupped her face in my hands just as I heard, "Get a room, children." It was Mr. Kreyton, our homeroom teacher. He was kind of wacky like that. We broke apart, both grinning, Summer blushing like crazy. _Wow. _I thought. _Wow._

**There ya go! Hey, if you liked 'Familiar Faces' I'm about to post the beginning of the sequel right after this one so get some more reading done! **

A humongous thank you to my lovely reviewers: Marcy Bayd, Super Monkey289, pyro rock 'n' roll babe, S.S.I., kay345, Nanners-77, Waterbug7, wyverna, t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l, and Sprolick! Love and girl scout cookies to you all!

Are you going to review? Just ask yourself, what would a good person do? Hmm?


	6. Help, I Need Somebody

**Note: How's life, my friends? Good, no... wonderful I hope! I'm just fantabulous! I just saw Switchfoot and they were awesome! Woohoo! Anyway, you don't wanna listen to me ramble, do you? So, I would suggest you read on, mes amis, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Truthfully, I don't know why people put these on their stories. Obviously none of us own anything and obviously none of us are going to get sued for writing a story about it on a sight where we have permission to write it....think about that. By the way, I don't own School of Rock or the song Help by the fabulous Beatles.**

**Chapter 6**

**Help, I Need Somebody**

**Tomika**

"Tomi?" Summer questioned, worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want some pizza? We got Hawaiian just for you!" I rolled my eyes. Summer had been on my case for a long time and it was getting old.

"Fine," I agreed, thinking I could just barf it up later, "Maybe one piece." Summer smiled as I reached for a slice of pizza and stuck it in my mouth. _Oh my god this is great! _I thought as I felt myself wolfing down one piece, then two, then three. By the sixth piece, I was stuff. Summer grinned happily and went to talk to Alicia. Quietly, I slipped in the bathroom and stuck my finger down my throat, leaning over the toilet. I didn't barf. I did it again, and I didn't barf.

_What am I gonna do?_I thought to myself worriedly. I looked around the bathroom, searching for something that would make me throw up. Then, I spotted it. Pills. Just every day pills, you know, Tylenol, Motrin, etc. I knew that if I overdosed on them I could get my stomach pumped. That would definitely make me throw up. Quickly, I stuffed pill after pill into my mouth until my world went black.

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

**Summer**  
I thought that I had stopped her. I thought I had made a difference. But I hadn't.

"Where's Tomika, guys?" I asked, sipping my Pepsi.

"She went to the bathroom... but that was like 15 minutes ago." Alicia replied.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. "Tomika?" I said, knocking on the door. She didn't answer so I slowly cracked it, peeking in. What I saw shocked me. Tomika lying on the ground, out cold, pills scattered on the tile. "Oh, my god," I muttered.

"Zack!" I called, "Katie! Freddy! Alicia! You guys might wanna... Oh, my god!" Tears were in my eyes, and I felt like couldn't breathe. As the kids reached the bathroom I melted into Zack's arms.

"Good lord," Alicia said, as calmly as humanly possible. "Marta," she instructed, "Go call an ambulance, now."

**Tomika**

I woke up. Threw up. Sat down. Threw up. Threw up, threw up, threw up. That's just about all I've done all night. Stupid stomach pumping. It seemed so good! I thought I had it made. Now, I've just gotten myself into a humongous mess. I can't believe I did that, yet I still yearn to be pretty and skinny. I'm getting sent to a treatment center in Ohio. Oh god, I don't feel so....

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

**Note: The next chappie will be the last in Drama, Drama, Drama! Sigh! Anyways, I'm super dee duper sorry about not updating, but things happen! Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers, and I'm not gonna individually thank you, but you all get 12 dozen cookies! Muah! **


	7. Part of Being a Kid

**Note: Tear, this is the last chappie! Oh well...read on and drop me a review!**

**Katie**

It truly is amazing how much drama one can be put through in a matter of a few weeks. I mean seriously, between Freddy and Marta, Summer and Zack, Lawrence and me, and the whole Tomika issue I could be completely drama-ed out for the rest of my life.

HA! No more drama? Let me just tell you, I have tons more heading my way. I mean come on, me and my friends are only in the eighth grade! That gives us, oh say... about 10 more years before we all go off and get married or something, and will the drama even stop there? What about divorces? Career scandals? Paparazzi?

Okay, okay so maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's just say I'll have plenty of drama on my hands for a while. Who cares? I mean, its part of being a kid, right?

  
I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid repeat x5  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight  
  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

**Sigh, and its over! Oh well...tell me how you thought it was and I'll be a happy camper!**

**A HOMOUNGOGINORMOUS THANK YOU TO: Marcy Bayd, nightstar13, Crazy Chica 91, Sandy-Pandy, pyro and rock 'n' roll babe, Iluvmovies, Nanners-77, wyverna, Claymate, mellowyellow36, Gabwr, and Tyreta! Thanks so much!**


End file.
